It's In Her Kiss
by Lionheart 39
Summary: Liz realises love can not be denied!


When Liz Shaw had left UNIT nearly eighteen months ago, her parting with Alistair had almost torn her to pieces. They had parted agreeing to be 'just friends.' Liz had said it had to be friends or nothing. She was glad he had agreed because parting never to meet again would have been far too devastating. Now occasionally they spoke on the phone if he sent some artefact to her lab for testing. Their conversations were getting better, they spoke about her friends at UNIT and the Doctor's latest escapades. What they didn't discuss was his wife, daughter or his divorce. The latter should have made things right for them, but it didn't.

His wife or ex wife had only been part of the problem. His dangerous career was far more trouble. Fiona had never known what her husband did for a living and not knowing had destroyed their relationship. Liz did know and that had the same effect. Knowing your other half was constantly putting himself in dangerous situations. That he was likely to be killed on the whim of an alien, mad scientist or megalomaniac was not the sound basis for a romance.

Liz phoned the Doctor weekly but more often then not spoke to Sargent Benton because the Doctor was away. These calls at least let her know that Alistair was ok, as Benton told her news of everyone at base, the Brig included.

The frantic phone call Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart had received on a late rain soaked November night had filled him with dread. He was in UNIT HQ filling in the last reports of the day when his phone rang. It was his private number, the one with no automatic recording or tracing.

"Oh Alistair, please come! Please!"

"Whatever's happened?" he demanded "Liz were are you?"

"In my office, oh Alistair he tried to..." she was sobbing again.

"Liz, I'm on my way!"

It was less then an hour from the base to Cambridge, especially when you had Bessie the Doctor's Roadster. He would pick up some flack from the Doctor for that. He didn't bother looking at the speedometer, he just drove as fast as he could.

As he screeched into the car park nearest to Liz's office, he was approached by two security guards . They escorted him to Liz's Room.

The sight of a high ranking military officer with side arm, brandishing his pass and demanding to see Professor Shaw, made the two police officers in the room very uneasy.

Liz looked absolutely shattered, as he entered the room she moved towards him and buried her face in his chest. He could feel her shaking and knew she was crying. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head and whispered comforting words to her.

Alistair recognised a man stood across the hallway, talking to a detective, as William Driver, an undersecretary in the Space Ministry. Alistair heard him saying, I was invited back to her lab, well of course I thought, short skirt and boots...

Driver looked up and recognised Alistair, he flinched at the look he got back.

Alistair took in Liz's ripped top and the bruise on her face.

Liz felt his muscles tense, "I'll kill him." he muttered.

"Alistair, no please just hold me!"

He kissed the top of her head again and hugged her tighter. "Liz, did he..." He couldn't complete the sentence.

Liz shook her head and shivered "I doused him in liquid nitrogen, that cooled his passion" she tried to smile but Alistair wasn't fooled.

The police took Liz's statement, they also noted her short skirt and boots. It was only the murderous look from the Army officer holding the woman's hand that stopped any comments about asking for it, dressed like that!

Liz had seen their looks and stifled a sob, "I don't want to press charges!" she whispered. She buried her head in Alistair's shoulder.

He removed his coat and wrapped Liz in it. I'll drive you home. On seeing Bessie Liz smiled. She was sitting next to Alistair staying as close as possible.

They arrived at Liz's house and Alistair took her inside sitting her on the couch in front of the gas fire and made some tea.

She smiled, then sobbed, "UNITs cure all, a cup of hot, sweet tea."

He removed his coat from her shoulders and sitting next to her placing an arm around her. He brushed her forehead with his lips and she flinched.

"Sorry Liz!" he said "It wasn't meant like that, I wouldn't, I promise, I will never take advantage. Friends, ok, like we agreed, just friends! It's enough."

He knew it wasn't enough, but if it was friends or nothing he would settle for friends.

"I'm sorry Alistair, I just didn't know who else to call," she whispered.

That felt like a kick in the guts to hear, he glanced at Liz. She was really in pieces so instead of storming out and slamming the door like some rejected teenager, he took it like any other wound he'd ever had inflicted and made another pot of tea.

He stayed and looked after her for a week until she felt well enough to go into work on her own again.

The following night he left the base without the sentries being aware. He would have reprimanded them, but it served his purpose well. He would have a word with Mr Benton about running a test on base security in a week or two.

William Driver found his worst nightmare in his bedroom when he returned home that night. Tied to his bed he found out why a swagger stick was nothing to laugh at.

When two detectives called at UNIT HQ the next day it was to discover that the C.O. had been found asleep at his desk in his office, which according to his secretary was not unusual and that he had been on base all night. Even the more sceptical inspector had to agree with the level of security in the place it would have been impossible for the man to leave unobserved.

It rather surprised Drivers colleagues when he resigned from his job and emigrated to Australia to raise sheep. The grin on the Brigadier's face when he heard the news was almost frightening. The fact that he needed to buy a new swagger stick was not noticed.

He and Liz spoke daily, sometime just a quick check in with each other, other times a real catch up session. Whenever he could they met up for lunch.

It was on the second day when Alistair had not called that Liz started hearing that UNIT had been in the thick of a battle.

Liz told herself he hadn't called because he was busy, then news started to filter through that casualties were high and Liz started to be worried. It was then she realised the just friends wasn't enough for her either. She Loved him!

She called Alistair's private line but the phone just rang. It was 7.30pm Alistair was usually at his desk at that time, she was getting even more worried.

Calls to HQ were being put through to an answering service in Geneva. This informing anyone who enquired that the base staff were on manoeuvres.

She fell asleep in the chair, only to wake up an hour later to see Alistair sitting in the chair across the room, he was just looking at her. She smiled, then took in his clothes which were battle stained and his sad, tired, eyes. He stood up, walked across the room and she saw him bending down to kiss her forehead. She moved to position herself for a proper kiss, she saw his eyes widen in surprise! "Oh Alistair, I do love you! " She moved forward to claim his mouth but he wasn't there.

Liz was wide awake with shock, had she been dreaming or seeing a ghost! She tried Alistair's phone again, but still no one picked up. Grabbing her bag she dashed to her car. She was going to find him.

She arrives at the gate to be stopped by two young sentries she doesn't know. After a lot of shouting Sgt. Benton is sent for. A Land Rover pulls up, it is driven by Carol Bell, John Benton gets out. He has his left arm strapped up and a wound to his cheek stitched. He sees her and his face falls. Liz notes the tears in Carol's eyes.

Liz fells her heart stop. "Oh God, John," she moans. "Please.. please don't say he's dead!"

John Benton gatheres her up in his good arm, "Liz, we don't know, he's listed as MIA."

The radio crackled. "Sir, Sargent Osgood, has regained consciousness." Carol calls out.

John squeezes Liz a bit tighter, "Osgood, was with the Brig. That was the last sighting we had of him. They were going to try and plant explosives on the alien ship."

Liz notes the infirmary was nearly full. At the far end the Surgeon and a young Lt, with his head bandaged are stood next to Sargent Osgood's bed.

"Not too long Sargent Benton!" the Surgeon says.

"Tom, mate how are you doing?"

Osgood looks confused. "John?"

"Yes, Tom, did you get those explosives planted?"

The man looks confused.

"You and the Brig were seen near the ship. What happened?" Benton askes gently.

"I got hit by a concussion blast," the man startes to collect his thoughts. "I saw the Brig, heading up the ramp into the ship with the explosives. Then I blacked out."

Benton looks at Liz his face grave.

"How long ago was that?" Liz askes.

"Tom was found two hours ago."

Liz looks at her watch it had only been a few minutes after that that she had seen the apparition of Alistair in her living room. But that was stupid, that wasn't science, it was impossible. But still she feels numb.

A phone rings and an orderly calls "Sargent Benton, there is a call coming in from, Mr Yates!"

John and Liz head to the UNIT communication centre.

"John the ship is lifting off, they are broadcasting that they will vaporize the Earth as soon as they get into orbit. Obviously our attempts to stop them didn't work."

After a few minutes a voice come over the speaker, "UNIT tracking report the ship is stationary 1000 miles from the Earth, Sir!"

Liz holds John's hand, Alistair may be dead, but that doesn't matter now, soon they would all be joining him.

"Sir, the ship... UNIT tracking reports it has exploded! There is nothing there, it has just vaporized!"

Cheers go up around the room! People are dancing around, hugging each other. Liz hears Benton murmur, "Well, done Sir, well done." Then watches the tears flow down the Sargent's face.

She feels numb, Alistair has saved the world, again! This time he has given the ultimate sacrifice. He had saved billions of people and no one, except for those who know about UNIT's work, will ever know.

Liz feels dazed, she walks slowly towards the Lab . Sitting on the stool at the far bench she thinks about that first time she met him and how she had thought him mad with his talk of Alien invasions.

Liz throws a beaker at the wall. As it shatters she puts her head on her arms and starts weeping. Did he know she loved him? She doesn't like to think he has died not knowing she loved him.

An hour later Mike Yates enters the lab. He places a hand on Liz's shoulder and shakes her gently.

Liz wakes with a start, feeling tired and confused. She looks around her, then the crushing feeling hit her. Alistair is dead! That awful, empty feeling is boring into her head and stomach. She looks up at Mike seeing he too is suffering the same emotion.

"Liz, come on, I'll take you home." The young officer says.

Liz shakes her head, "I want to stay here Mike, I want to stay... he..."

Mike squeezes her shoulder.

"Was the Doctor with you?" Liz asks.

Mike shakes his head, "We haven't seen the Doctor for a couple of weeks."

"The Brigadier was... furious.." Mike is unable to finish the sentence, as thoughts of the C.O. crush him.

Liz smiles. "I bet."

Then tears start to fall again as she wonders if the Doctor had have been there maybe Alistair wouldn't have needed to blow up the ship.

A horrible grinding, wheezing, noise started in the corner of the lab and Mike and Liz turn around to see the Doctor's TARDIS appearing.

As the door openes the Doctor can be heard speaking angrily to someone.

"So with all that psionic energy, in the ship, you find you can contact people on the psychic plane and do you contact me? No you decide to go to see Liz for a kiss."

An amused voice, one that she knows so well , says "Well, I'd rather spend my last moments kissing Liz. No offence, Doctor, but you aren't my type!"

As both men step out they see the shocked faces of Liz Shaw and Mike Yates.  
Liz flies into Alistair's arms and they are lock together for several minutes in a long and very passionate kiss.

"What a species!" the Doctor mutters shaking his head.

Later, after the Brigadier has left, to check up on his men, the Doctor explains to Liz how the TARDIS had tracked the Brigadier on the psychic plane and managed to rescue him seconds before the ship exploded.

Liz gives the Doctor a kiss, then heads out to find Alistair .

The Time Lord taps his finger to his lips. Maybe Lethbridge-Stewart was right, there was definitely a lot to be said for kissing Liz Shaw.


End file.
